kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Akashi's Improvement Arsenal/@comment-25311580-20160421152604/@comment-26247760-20160423183448
I'll make a few statements on this topic. First off, use. The most important thing to mod are equips you use a lot of. If you dont use them, its kinda a waste to upgrade them. If you expect an event or something to require a certain equip that needs to be modded, feel free to upgrade that since you'll be using it in the near future. Second, planning. Plan out modding equips that can continue to be useful in the future. For example, I had modded 41s from before 41 protos could be modded. Now unless devs decide to make 41 upgradable into 41 protos, theres literally no use for them anymore. Third, efficiency. Learn combat mechanics so that you dont waste mods. For example, 381mm kais maxed can make the italian BBs hit head-on FP cap in combined fleet. However, neither maxed 35.6 protos nor 38 kais will not let the kongous hit head-on FP cap, so you should use the ones that have higher secondary stats (in terms of acc its 38 kais). Also, spread out your stars rather than focusing on just 1 equip, as stars give decreasng returns. Now my personal recommendations of equips to mod: High priority: AAFD: 10cm HA AAFD. At least 1 for AACI purposes if you dont already have an akizuki-class DD. Large Guns: 38 kais > 41 protos > 35.6 protos > 381 mm kai > 51 cm. Nothing else (currently) is worth modding. Feel free to make your 38s into 38 kais. 51 protos are actually useful for making nagato class hit head-on FP cap. Torps: Quints. Nothing else is worth modding. Theyre fairly easy to farm (ktkm + ooi lvl 50). Dont go past 6 stars until later since it becomes extremely expensive. AP shells: T91. upgrading a T1 is too expensive and provide little to no benefit over a t91. Med. priority Med guns: 20.3 (3)s, 15.2 kais. Theres still speculation that the 20.3(2)s do not have yasen bonus acc and therefore avoid upgrading those until the speculation is confirmed or denied. Small guns: 10cm HA AAFDs. Nothing else is worth modding. These are currently undoubtedly the best small guns in the game. Secondaries: OTOs. Good for yasen DA on CLTs/CAs/CLs without spotting capabilities. Radar: t13k. Good for DD AACI ASW equips: T4 sonars, T3 DCs. Read this for ASW info. Low priority: Planes: Id recommend none until we figure out how they impact our LoS/eLoS. Radars: T21k, potentially better than FuMO for maya's AACI. Any other radars are kinda iffy as we dont know how they impact our LoS/eLoS. searchlight: Can be useful for baiting enemy attacks. I do not recommend making a large searchligh as only BBs can equip them, and this hinders yasen dmg by a lot. Daihatsu: Resource gain is extremely bad. Although daihatsu may be useful for next event, they gave a free t2 tank and probably will give another one during the event. I wouldnt recommend any players not doing Hard next event to upgrade any. AA guns: Very rarely used (currently). Might be useful in very specific situations against BWS, but very low priority. AAFD: After first one, very little need to make anymore. You can farm akizuki class DDs so not worth making more.